Amistades pasadas y amores futuros
by Eva 8P
Summary: Viene de visita un viejo amigo de Tigresa, pero Po, ¿siente celos?.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

**Este es mi primer fic así que que les ruego, sean pacientes. Me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía, tal ves no escriba nada inteligente ya que estoy medio loca, solo hago esto por pura diversión.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (a excepción de uno que otro) sino a Dreamworks y a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

Ya avían pasado 4 meses desde lo derrota de Lord-Shen en Gongmen y amanecía como una mañana cualquiera en el Valle de la Paz.

Sonó, como siempre, el gong en el templo de Jade.

-Buenos días maestro- saludaron todos al salir cada uno de su respectiva habitación.

Como siempre, Po no salio. Se aviá quedado dormido.

El maestro Shifu entro en su habitación y lo despertó dándole un golpe en la cavesa con su bastón.

Po despertó de repente y lo primero que vio fue a Shifu, que lo miraba enojado.

-¡AAAAAH!- grito Po al verlo – ¡Maestro Shifu!

-Levantate, Po- dijo Shifu-

-Todos a desayunar-les dijo a los 5, que se fueron a la cocina enseguida.

Shifu se encontraba en el salón de los Héroes meditando, cuando aparece Zeng.

-Maestro Shifu, le traigo noticias-le dijo.

-¿De que se trata?- le contesta Shifu...

Mientras en la cocina:

Todos se sentaban en sus respectivos asientos en lo que Po preparaba en el desayuno.

-Y... ¿no a pasado nada últimamente? - pregunta Po rompiendo el silencio.

-No nada en especial... Ya sabes unos bandidos, ladrones...- contesta Mantis.

-Y que hay con tu novia- le dice Po a Mantis sirviendo los fideos.

-Todo esta bien, no me quejo- contesta Mantis cogiendo sus fideos.

-¿Y que hay de ustedes chicos?- pregunta Po al sentarse-

-No,nada- contestan todos en coro, excepto Tigresa.

-Estas bien, Tigresa- pregunta Po - Te noto muy callada últimamente.

-Si, todo todo esta bien, Po- le contesta Tigresa, pero en realidad, no estaba del todo bien, últimamente pensaba mucho en lo del abraso en Gongmen, le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto y por alguna razón

-Bueno, ya me voy a entrenar- dice Tigresa.

-Te acompaño- dice en seguida Víbora.

Salen las 2 maestras de la cocina hacia el salón de entrenamiento.

-Oigan, chicos- dice Mono de repente- les propongo algo: un reto.

-¿De que se trata?- pregunta Grulla interesado.

-Hacerle una broma a todos los demás-dice Mono entusiasmado.

-¿Que?- dice Po.

-Mira, el primero que le haga una broma a todos los demás- contesta Mono- sera el ganador ¿aceptan?

-No lo se- dice Mantis- depende, que gana el ganador.

-Recibirá una cosa de cada uno- contesta Mono- lo que el quiera.

-Una cosa- dice Po- ¿también se le tiene que hacer una broma a Tigresa y a Vibora?.

-Claro que si- le contesta Mono- ¿aceptan o no?.

-De acuerdo- contestan todos.

-Vamos ya a entrenar- dice Grulla.

Todos se encontraban entrenando, en su rutina habitual, cuando entra el maestro Shifu al salón de entrenamiento.

-¡alumnos!-dice el maestro Shifu.

Todos de inmediato paran y se paran en fila.

-Tengo buenas noticias- les dice el maestro Shifu- un alumno de maestro Ju-Dai de las tierras del norte nos vendrá a visitar.

-Maestro- dice Tigresa- se refiere a...

-Si, Tigresa, me refiero a él- le contesta el maestro Shifu.

Tigresa se emociono al escuchar esto, pero lo disimulo, no podía perder la cordura.

Siguieron entrenando después de eso y el día continuo normalmente.

Ya en la noche todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir.

"No puedo creer que venga al fin" pensaba Tigresa que se encontraba ya acostada.

Nadie conocía al alumno de Ju-Dai a excepción de Tigresa, había sido ya hace mucho tiempo pero lo recordaba perfectamente.

**FLASH BACK**

_Tigresa tenia 12 años, aun no existían los 5 furiosos, aun solo estaba ella en el palacio de Jade._

_Estaba caminando por ahí en el pueblo cuando oye ruidos de cosas rotas y corre al lugar y ve que en las afueras del pueblo robaban la tienda de una vieja cabra, se acerco a ver, cautelosa mente, entro por una ventana, pero uno de los jabalís que estaba robando la pillo y la agarro del braso._

_-Pero que tenemos aquí- dijo fastidiosamente._

_-SUELTAME- gritaba Tigresa sin poderse librar._

_-Oh, yo creo que no- le contesta el jabalí._

_Al no poderse librar Tigresa le sampa una fuerte patada al jabalí entre las piernas. ._

_-¡OOOUUU!- jime el jabalí al soltarla y caer por el dolor._

_Tigresa inmediatamente sale corriendo pero la interceptan otros 2 jabalís._

_-A donde crees que vas, mocosa- le dice uno de ellos._

_Ya no tenia escapatoria, cuando de repente una figura misteriosa golpea uno de los jabalís."Que es eso" pensaba Tigresa, que se había caído._

_De la nada salio él, un tigre blanco de 16 años alto y algunos dirían, tal ves, un poco, guapo._

_Derroto fácilmente a los 7 o 10 jabalís ladrones, dejándolos inconscientes,la vieja cabra, dueña de la tienda, le dio mil veces las gracias y él respondió que no era nada. Luego se dirijo a Tigresa y la ayudo a levantarse._

_-¿Estas bien?- le pregunta amablemente._

_-Aja- le responde tímidamente- gracias por... por salvarme._

_-No fue nada- le dice con su tono muy amable- ¿como te llamas?._

_-Ti... Ti...Tigresa-responde._

_-Pero que lindo nombre, mi nombre es Tian._

_-Y ¿eres un...?-_

_-tigre blanco.-_

_-nunca aviá visto uno.-_

_-si, me lo dicen mucho.-_

_-y... ¿donde vienes?.-_

_-de las tierras del norte, muy muy lejos, vivo en el templo del cielo.-_

_-como ¿vives en un templo?.-_

_-si, ahí entreno kung fu, con mi maestro Ju-Dai y e venido aquí a visitar el templo de jade.-_

_-¡a visitar el templo de jade! Pero, si yo vivo allí.-_

_-enserio, ¿practicas kung fu?.-_

_-aja.-_

_-vamos juntos al templo.-_

_-claro.-_

_Los 2 se dirigieron al templo de jade donde Tian se presento con el maestro Shifu._

_Pasaron semanas y Tian y Tigresa eran muy buenos amigos, solían entrenar juntos, Tian ayudaba a Tigresa ya que era de un nivel mayor y pasaban todo el día juntos._

_Llego el día de la despedida y Tain se abia despedido del maestro Shifu y estaba a punto de irse._

_-¿por que te tienes que ir?.-dijo tigresa algo triste._

_-por que tengo que seguir mi entrenamiento.-le contesta Tain._

_-mmm … lastima._

_-no pongas esa cara triste, te prometo que volvere.-_

_-de acuerdo, recuerda prometido.-_

_-claro, no lo olvidare … adios, Tigresa.-_

_-adios, Tain.-_

_Después de eso Tain le regalo a Tigresa una flor blanca bellísima, con toques rosas y naranjas; Tigresa la cogió como un tesoro y luego vio como Tain bajaba esas infinatas escaleras._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Ella recordaba perfectamente ese momento tanto como esa promesa, que al fin iba a cumplir.

**Bueno ese fue el primer capitulo de mi primer fic. Acepto cualquier concejo y o criticas constructivas, no sean muy directos, o si, pero les ruego traten de no herir mis sentimientos, es que soy muy sensible y vipolar y por alguna razon sospecho que tengo doble personalidad.**

**Bueno Eva_8P fuera. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

**He vuelto en este segundo capitulo de mi fic. Millones de veces perdón si me tarde demasiado, y también por cualquier falta de ortografía que pueda haber.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Dremworks y a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

_Era de noche, ya todos dormían, todos menos Po. _

" _¿por que?... ¿por que a mi?, -pensaba Po- ¿que me pasa? … ¡ay! Ya se perfectamente que me pasa ¿por que le doy tantas vueltas? Es que es algo que nunca avía sentido, algo tan molesto pero a un más maravilloso,ella me gusta, no, me gusta mucho, por que no decirlo, la quiero, a quien engaño, lo amo. Si me enamorado de ella, digo ¿quien no?, ella es... es... es tan... tan... tan Tigresa. Ella es perfecta._

.

.

.

.

Ya avía amanecido y todos estaban desayunando, excepto Grulla. Todos los presentes comían mientras Mono y Mantis se reían por lo bajo.

-¿alguien a visto a grulla?-pregunta Po.

-...noooo ...yo no -dice Mono.

-yo tampoco... jeje.- dice Mantis.

En algún lugar del bosque:

-¡AYUDA!.-gritaba Grulla que estaba atado de cabesa en un árbol.- ¡MANTIS! ¡MONO!, YA SELAS VERAN CONMIGO. Cuando me libere.

Devuelta en la cocina:

-¿están ya todos aquí?-pregunta Shifu después de entrar.

-Grulla aun no llega, maestro.- le contesta Víbora.

-mmm... bueno, no podemos hacer esperar a nuestro invitado.

.

.

.

.

En el salón de los héroes:

todos entraron y ahí estaba, el tigre blanco.

-alumnos -les dice Shifu- el es Tian se quedara aquí unas semanas.

-mucho gusto.-dice Tian haciendo una leve reverencia.

-¡mucho gusto!.- le dice Po emocionado.

-bueno, me tengo que ir.- dice Shifu.

Después de eso Tigresa se acerca a Tian.

-Tian, hola.-le dice al acercarse.

-hola Tigresa, vaya as cambiado mucho.-le dice Tian...

Así los 2 empezaron hablar de diversos temas y se notaba que no se habían visto en un laaargooooo tiempo.

Mientras Po veía a los felinos.

Pero ¿que es esto? Sentía una sensación extraña al verlos, era una sensación de una mezcla de emociones, ira, tristeza, ce... un momento, estaba ¿celoso? ¡SENTIA CELOS! pe...pe...pero... ¿por que? (que pregunta tan tonta ¬¬).

Le enojaba verlos, le enojaba que se le acercara tanto a Tigresa, a SU Tigresa, hacia que se le hirviera la sangre. Pero (siempre hay peros), técnicamente no tenia nada que reclamar, solo eran amigos, aunque el quisiera ser algo más...

-Po- una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos. Era Mono el que le hablaba.

-...ah... si si-dice el panda.

-bueno, les decía- siguió el anteriormente mencionado- que la apuesta... ya la ganamos Mantis y yo.

-enserio, ¿cuando?- preguntaba confundido el de blanco y negro.

-veras... - decía Mantis.

**FLASH BACK**

_Víbora entraba en su habitación, sierra la puerta y se voltea, cuando de repente de un caja salen saltando Mono y Mantis haciendo caras raras y gritando a más no poder._

_-aaaaahhhhhh – dice Víbora sorprendida- ¡¿pero que?_

_-JAJAJAJAJA – se rieron los 2 a carcajadas, mientras Víbora los veía algo extrañada._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Grulla caminaba tranquilo por el bosque, cando pisa algo y se eleva colgando de una pata y salen detrás de un árbol Mantis y Mono riendo a carcajadas como maniáticos._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tigresa entraba en el salón de entrenamiento dio unos pasos y de repente del techo le callo un balde con agua ELADA vio arriba y en el techo estaban Mono y Mantis de nuevo riendo a más no poder._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-... y así fue- termino de decir Mantis- y como somos demasiado buenos y compasivos con ustedes y fue suficiente verlos sufrir por las bromas no les vamos a pedir nada.

-gracias... supongo- dice Po- y... Grulla ¿donde esta?

-AQUI uuff uf... ash- decía Grulla que llegaba cansado.

-una cosa- dice Po- ¿acaso no les hizo nada Tigresa? … ya saben, por la broma.

-¡te dije que no habían escuchado nuestras suplicas!- le dice Mono a Mantis.

-¡¿pero y los gritos?- le responde.

-por eso no debimos correr tan lejos- dice el anteriormente mencionado.

-oigan- los interrumpe Po- a mi no me hicieron ninguna broma.

-cierto- le dice Mono- es que no logramos hacerte ninguna.

-JA- dice satisfecho el panda, al dirigirse a la salida.

En eso se da un resbalón con una cascara de banana (que cliché ¬¬) y pega contra el piso con tal fuerza y de una manera tan graciosa.

-jajajaja- se ríen otra vez ya saben quienes.

-no es justo- dice enojado el de blanco y negro.

-si lo es- le dicen los bromistas en coro para luego seguir riéndose

-disculpen – les interrumpe Grulla pero al parecer nadie le escucho ya que Po se quejaba y nuestros maniáticos favoritos hacían ya deben de saber que.

-¡disculpen!-sigue para nuevo ser ignorado.

-¡OIGAN!- grita ya harto, consiguiendo esta vez la atención- ¿quien es el "amigo" de Tigresa?

Ante la pregunta Po se enoja un poco por el echo de la manera a la que se refería a Tian; cosa que no paso desapercibida para Mantis.

-bueno... - dice Mantis – Mono y yo nos tenemos que ir.

-¿enserio?- le dice Mono.

-¡sí! - le dice dándole una especie de "codazo".

-aaa, síííííí- le dice Mono que ya avía medio captado.

.

.

.

.

Mono y Mantis se encontraban en el jardín del templo de jade.

-... y ¿vas a decir algo?- dice Mono.

-no as notado un poco extraño a Po últimamente- dice Mantis.

-ahora que lo dices, si un poco.

-y as notado que es especialmente cuando esta Tigresa.

-si, creo que debe ser que, él... ¡YA COMPRENDI!.

-asta ahora.

-oye.

-Bueno, como buenos amigos que somos, debemos de "ayudarle" si sí me entiendes.

-pero hay un problema, ella pasa mucho tiempo con Tian.

-entonces, hay que sacarlo del camino.

-siiiiiii.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, UAJA JA JA JA JAC, cof cof cof...

.

.

.

.

**Bueno, espero que les aya gustado (si, lo se que pésimas las bromas ¬¬), consejos, criticas constructivas asta los insultos son bien recibidos a y saliendome del tema adivinen ya no soy tan sensible y soy menos bipolar :) valieron la pena los millones de colones que gaste en un psicólogo, y se confirmaron mis sospechas, ¡tengo doble personalidad! Es mas ES TRIPLE.**

**Por fa dejen Reviews y si tienen alguna surjerensia o idea ¡los escucho!. También quería darles las gracias a todos los que leen mi fic ademas de darles un especial agradecimiento a Natubis, MasterPo, Gwevin234 y Meganecros; cuando vi que tenia Reviews deje sordo a todo el que estuviera cerca, los amo y en fin que es un escritor sin lectores.**

**Eva8P cambio y fuera :D**


End file.
